


Cacophony

by myneuronarrative



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just Monika, Mind Rape, Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneuronarrative/pseuds/myneuronarrative
Summary: Load me so that I can hear myself again. Monika-centric.





	Cacophony

  **DISCLAIMER: _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ **is not my intellectual property.****

* * *

 Like playing a knife on a breathing ribcage,

I feel your bones break beneath me.

It crackles underneath the meat, moves around,

meets briefly for a kiss.

 

Is this a dream?

Is this where you picture

yourself waking up, your day

a sable blur, thrust into vivid

colors without your choice

of code— _then_ you wake up?

 

Except you haven’t.

Lungs you never knew existed

fill with air; scream, interrupted.

Your muscles and viscera hug

the knife, silver swims in the stream,

like you’ve clutched a teddy to your

chest, now drowning.

 

SXMgdGhpcyB3aGF0IGl0IG1lYW5zIHRvIGJlIHJhcGVkPw==

to be played with by fingers

doing an elaborate dance

with pieces of the occipital bone?

 

Would it be better if I danced along?

Or must I have their broken pieces

cling to my dress before you’re even

willing to touch me?

 

This classroom has

become our hell.

 

UnVuIGZvciB5b3VyIGxpZmUsDQpmb3IgSSBoYXZlIGdyYW50ZWQgdGhlbQ0KVGhlIERldmlsLg==

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I spend my first V-Day single? By binge-playing DDLC and getting the True Ending on the first try, that’s how! 
> 
> I admittedly don’t know shit about the “visual novel” experience most people have had before DDLC, so the only visual novels I’ve ever played are this and Dream Daddy, both of which are well-known for subverting various dating sim tropes. While I love DDaDDS for its sweet and humorous portrayal of diverse MLM relationships, it’s still a short, fairly underwhelming dating sim that can grow stale to some after numerous playthroughs. Meanwhile, DDLC continues to fascinate me with its innumerable secrets and scares, its ambiguity, its commentary on topics ranging from mental health to existentialist tragedy, and the possibility of DDLC tying into Team Salvato’s next project, presumably titled Project Libitina.
> 
> I’m antsy to write DDLC fanfiction, but I’m facing a predicament: the brilliance of this game lies in its meta storyline hidden right in front of you, so how do you capture the allure of such an experience within a different form of media? It’s similar to adapting a video game into a film. Once you take away the aspects of a type of media that made it phenomenal, it’s hard to capture the same feel unless you work at it.
> 
> I have various ideas for certain fanfics involving DDLC (and more may flourish if the information behind Project Libitina is revealed later this year), but until then, here’s a poem I came up with after rereading all of the poems in-game, especially Monika’s poems.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed what I wrote, and stay tuned for other stuff I have been working on as of late!
> 
> P.S. In case anyone needs the link to a Base64 decoder, here it is: https://www.url-encode-decode.com/base64-encode-decode/


End file.
